LA FAMILIA DE GATOMON
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: gatomon tendra una familia mas cercana que nunca y su deber es ayudarla para vencer el mal.
1. prologo

Este fics es creado en base de varias historia sobre todo digimon y pokemon de cambios en este caso escogía a gatomon porque me agrada mucho y a los hermanos kamiya espesro que les agrade esta historia  
  
La nueva familia de gatomon.  
  
Prologo.  
  
Después de derrotar a Maloveontismon han pasado una dos semanas donde todo parecía volver a ser normal de algún modo las personas olvidaron lo que paso, menos los niños elegidos. Todo era paz por el momento mientras en el digimundo una parte solitaria de ahí se empezaba a formar algo oscuro y malévolo.  
  
Una esfera negra apareció y de ahí salio una figura encapuchada que no se distinguía su rostro solo se veía sus ojos rojos de maldad.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿: Creían que podrían retenerme por siempre pero no es así  
  
Soltando una carcajada siniestra la figura encapuchada exploro el alrededor y levanto una de sus manos y disparo un rayo en la tierra de pronto surgió un cristal grande negro. Nuevamente volvió a reír el ser misterioso.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿: Creo que el terror acaba de comenzar. Nadie se salvara de Armagenemon.  
  
Soltando más carcajadas siniestras siguió con su camino llenando de oscuridad donde caminaba. La solo presencia de ese ser maligno alerto a Chenlocmon y a Genai.  
  
Genai: Chenlocmon que esta ocurriendo de nuevo hay maldad en el area.  
  
Chenlocmon: no lo se, pero temo que sea lo que yo pienso.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿: Pues es lo que estas pensando.  
  
Genai: quien eres.  
  
De pronto detrás de ellos apareció otra figura encapuchada solo que esta vestía de verde y su rostro estaba cubierto solo se le veían sus ojos azules.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿: Mi nombre es Rei y vengo a prevenirlo.  
  
Genai: ¿prevenirnos?  
  
Rei: si, el Armagenemon se a liberado de su prisión y no tardara en llenar el mundo de terror y destrucción.  
  
Genai: no puede ser los antiguos elegidos lo destruyeron.  
  
Rei: lo derrotaron, mas no lo destruyeron este ser tiene mucho poder y a aumentado.  
  
Genai: que podemos hacer.  
  
Rei: creo que tu lo sabes Chenlocmon.  
  
Chenlocmon: según una profecía la luz vencerá la oscuridad, pero para eso debe unir la fraternidad, amistad y el amor. Para vencerles.  
  
Genai: entonces debemos elegir a los portadores.  
  
Rei: no es de ese modo amigo, la búsqueda empieza con la luz y creo saber como lo haremos.  
  
Genai: acaso te refieres a fusión digital:  
  
Rei: por el momento Genai pase lo que pase no digas de nada de esto que voy hacer a ellos, deberán entender por su cuenta.  
  
De pronto Rei se esfumo en el aire, Genai solo sabia que tenia que hacer algo y mando un recado urgente por correo electrónico, después se quedaron pensando Chenlocmon y el sobre la situación.  
  
Mientras en el mundo verdadero Kary corría a su departamento, entro directo a su cuarto cuando llego y derribó sus cosas al suelo después iba prender la computadora cuando de pronto entra Tai al cuarto.  
  
Kary: hermano que haces aquí.  
  
Tai: recibí un correo electrónico de que agumon estaba en peligro.  
  
Kary: yo recibí uno también y se trataba de gatomon en peligro.  
  
Tai: es extraño, quizás los demás ya están ahí vamos.  
  
Kary: (señalando con su D-3) puerta al digimundo ábrete.  
  
Después de que los dos llegaron al digimundo en el bosque tai se dispuso a buscar a sus Digimons a su sorpresa estaban justo cerca de ellos.  
  
Agumon: Tai que sorpresa que hacen aquí.  
  
Gatomon: Kary me alegra que de verte.  
  
Tai: pero no se suponía que estabas en peligro.  
  
Kary: nos llego un mensaje de que corrían un gran peligro.  
  
Gatomon: esto no es cierto.  
  
Agumon: nos llego un mensaje de que algo urgente pasaba por aquí y venimos por eso.  
  
Kary: pero quien quería que viniéramos de esta forma.  
  
Tai: además donde están los demás.  
  
Agumon: no lo se todos tuvieron una emergencia.  
  
Tai: será una trampa será mejor avisar a los demás.  
  
¿¿¿¿: No es necesario solo los necesito a ustedes.  
  
Tai: quien eres tu.  
  
De las sombras apareció un samurai verde que usaba una armadura roja sus ojos eran cafés. Los digimon pusieron poses de pelea enfrente de sus compañeros para protegerlos.  
  
¿¿¿¿: Para ustedes soy Robmon y  
  
Tai: que es lo que quieres.  
  
Robmon: supongo que tu eres la luz (Kary cabeceó) y el es tu digimon (señalando a gatomon) este es tu único hermano (viendo a Tai) y ese es su digimon (apuntando a Agumon), lo siento por los ellos dos solo habíamos utilizado a luz.  
  
Tai: que quiere decir con eso Agumon digievoluciona.  
  
Pero de pronto el samurai desapareció y de pronto agarro a Gatomon ella respondió con una patada y la soltó al instante.  
  
Robmon: gracias necesito esto (mostrando un objeto en su mano)  
  
Gatomon: mi anillo  
  
De pronto introdujo el anillo dentro de una pistola cañón y cuando esta encendió se dirigió a ellos Tai y Kary trataron de digievolucionar sus digimons pero este los lanzo al aire dirigió su disparo a Kary y pronto Kary cayo.  
  
Tai: Kary (grito el mientras corría ella)  
  
Robmon: no te preocupes estará bien (disparándole con el arma)  
  
Agumon: Tai que le a hecho.  
  
Robmon: como lo dije lo siento por ustedes (disparándole Agumon)  
  
Después el se dirigió a Gatomon este estaba en posición de combate cuando el de pronto le devolvió su anillo.  
  
Gatomon: sorprendido que les ha hecho.  
  
Robmon: por el momento tú deberás ayudar a tu familia para superar esta misión.  
  
Después de decir el samurai le lanzo unos polvos y desapareció. Gatomon reacciono y fue directo con donde Kary había caído, ella comenzó a despertar pero estaba débil.  
  
Kary: Gatomon que paso me siento cansada.  
  
Gatomon: no lo se yo también me siento soñolienta.  
  
Tai: (levantándose) Kary estas bien que nos hizo.  
  
Gatomon: no lo se a mi me aventó unos polvos después de devolverme mi anillo.  
  
Tai: será mejor volver a casa.  
  
Tai tomo Agumon consigo y lo llevo cargando, una vez que ellos volvieron al mundo real Tai coloco Agumon en una almohada grande y lo cubrió depuse coloca a Kary en su cama, para después caer en la suya, gatomon fue el ultimo en caer inconsciente por la duda de lo que digo Robmon ¿Qué significara ayudar a mi familia? Después cayó en un sueño profundo.  
  
Cual será la misión de la luz y que pasara a los hermanos Kamiya y sus digimons.  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Capitulo 1 transformacion

La familia de gatomon.  
  
Capitulo 2. Una transformación.  
  
Después de ser atacados por ese extraño digimon samurai los hermanos Kamilla se sentían débiles al igual que sus digimon, gatomon logro despertar poco a poco y supo que algo iba mal. Fue entonces que se dirigió a la cama de Kary que estaba cubierta por las sabanas ella los jalo y se dirigió a ella cuando se congelo por completo.  
  
Kary: ha Gatomon (se despertaba Kary) que paso.  
  
Gatomon: Kary sus oídos.  
  
Kary: que les pasa a mis oídos. (Tocándose los oídos)  
  
De pronto Kary se levanta de la cama y fue al baño donde miro el espejo y vio que sus oídos eran conos pintagudos. Gatomon noto que los oídos se parecían a los suyos y Kary noto eso.  
  
Kary: me convierto en un Gatomon.  
  
Tai: (apareciendo) que pasa Kary.  
  
Kary: (vio en sorpresa a su hermano) Tai sus oídos.  
  
Tai: Kary que le paso a sus oídos.  
  
Gatomon: lo mismo que los tuyos mira.  
  
Tai de pronto vio el espejo y vio que sus oídos iban en el mismo camino que los de Kary, Gatomon se quedo pensando en lo que pasaba de pronto recordó que Agumon también le dispararon, corrió donde el digimon dinosaurio había quedado dormido, ella movió la manta que lo cubría sus sospechas fueron ciertas ella los jalo despertando agumon.  
  
Agumon: hay, Gatomon porque me despertaste así  
  
Gatomon: lo siento Agumon.  
  
Agumon miro a Tai y Kary el de pronto se asusto al ver tamaño de sus oídos.  
  
Agumon: ¿Qué les sucedió a sus orejas?  
  
Gatomon: lo mismo que los suyos.  
  
Agumon: yo no tengo orejas (rascándose la cabeza noto los oídos recién salidos) tengo orejas.  
  
Kary: que es lo que nos esta pasando Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon: no lo se de algún modo ustedes se están transformando en mi especie.  
  
Tai: por el momento hay que de llamar a los demás espero que no les haya pasado algo.  
  
Kary: iré a mandarles un correo.  
  
Gatomon: creo que les traeré leche vamos Agumon.  
  
El dinosaurio con orejas siguió al felino digimon, mientras Kary y Tai enviaron el correo electrónico a los Chicos, los únicos que pudieron venir era Matt, Tk y Patamon.  
  
Matt: no se por que Tai nos manda a llamar cuando nos llega a todos un mensaje urgente de que algo pasa en el digimundo.  
  
Tk: no lo se hermano pero también Kary nos llamo algo pasa.  
  
Matt: lo mas seguro es que dice saber la situación.  
  
Tk: (viendo a su hermano) mira ya llegamos.  
  
Cuando subieron al edificio y llegaron al departamento de Tai y Kary, Tk dejo salir a Patamon de su mochila. Matt toco la puerta.  
  
Patamon: oye Tk porque nos mandaron llamar.  
  
Tk: no lo se Patamon Kary no especificó cual era el asunto.  
  
Matt: muy pronto lo averiguaremos.  
  
La puerto se abrió los hermanos se miraron con extrañeza después entraron por la puerta y cerraron después de entrar. Gatomon porto apareció en el pasillo.  
  
Patamon: que es lo que pasa Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon: tienen que verlo para creerlo.  
  
Los tres entraron a la sala y quedaron completamente sorprendido Tai y Kary estaban del mismo tamaño y no solo eso su oídos habían cambiado en la misma forma que los de Gatomon a excepción del color de las franjas que eran cafés y su pelo era completamente blanco.  
  
Tai: si no lo creen son nuestros oídos.  
  
Gatomon: y deberían ver a Agumon.  
  
Patamon: también a el.  
  
Pronto Agumon entro a la sala todos estaban sorprendidos de ver Agumon completamente blanco y tenia orejas de de gatomon solo que sus franjas eran naranjas en donde gatomon las tiene azules Matt y Tk no sabían como ayudar a sus amigos, Patamon voló hacia ellos.  
  
Patamon: no se sientan mal ser un digimon no es tan malo.  
  
Matt: pero como sucedió esto.  
  
Tai: verán todo comenzó...  
  
Tai comenzaba explicar lo sucedido mientras hablaba noto que en sus manos los guantes de gatomon comenzaron a formarse, la transformación seguía en un paso acelerado cuando termino de explicar tai y Kary eran del tamaño de cuando tenían ocho años su piel blanca comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y mostraban colmillos en sus boca.  
  
Matt: será mejor ver si Robmon tiene que ver con lo que pasa en el digimundo y saber que es lo que les pasa.  
  
Tai: lo mismo pienso, pero que quería el con mi hermana.  
  
Kary: el digo que lo sentía por ti, quizás tenga la culpa.  
  
Tai: (abrazándola) no tienes nada de culpa Kary.  
  
Agumon por otra parte era mas triste su forma de dinosaurio se diluía en una forma felina estaba del mismo tamaño que Gatomon y le salio bigotes y guantes como Gatomon, su cola se hizo de pronto larga.  
  
Agumon: porque a mi.  
  
Gatomon: calme usted sigue siendo un digimon además tómelo como una nueva evolución  
  
Patamon: oye Agumon ahora tendremos que decirle Gatomon.  
  
Agumon: (algo molesto) yo seguiré siendo un Agumon.  
  
Tk: (saliendo de la cocina) ya esta el almuerzo.  
  
Tai y Kary se levantaron agarrando sus ropas casi sueltas de ahí salieron un par de colas que eran igual que las de Gatomon solo que cafés donde iba el azul. Ellos vieron que se movían a su voluntan aunque les costaba trabajo controlarlos.  
  
Tai: nos disculpan tenemos que cambiarnos mi hermana y yo.  
  
Tai lleva a Kary a su cuarto, una vez adentro Kary dejo caer sus ropas tai estuvo al borde de un infarto y cubrió sus ojos.  
  
Tai: Kary tápese  
  
Kary: que tiene hermano los digimon no usan ropa.  
  
Gatomon: (sorprendiéndoles) además nuestra piel oculta nuestro sexo.  
  
Tai: quizás sea cierto pero todavía tenemos partes humana solo ponte una camisa lo suficiente para cubrirte.  
  
Kary asintió y se puso una camisa lo suficiente grande para cubrir su cuerpo, después salieron a almorzar. Tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que con los guantes de Gatomon era difícil tomar la sopa con la cuchara en fin decidieron mejor sorberla para tener un buen plato de su comida. Para la tarde los tres eran completamente Gatomones Tai tenia su peinado aunque su polo se acorto tres pulgadas, Kary y Agumon eran una copia exacta Excepto por sus franjas que eran cafés y anaranjados donde Gatomon, tenía azules.  
  
Kary: Tai ya quitase esa camisa que ya no le queda.  
  
Tai: Kary que paso con su camisa.  
  
Kary: pues me la quite no tiene mucho que somos digimon por completo.  
  
Tai: esta bien (quitándosela) ya me estaba dando calor.  
  
Agumon: no me agrada ser más pequeño.  
  
Gatomon: calmase Agumon. (Notando algo) creo que tiene razón soy mas alto que usted.  
  
Agumon: como.  
  
Matt comparo los tamaños de Tai, Kary y Agumon con los de Gatomon y Kary era mas pequeña por tres pulgadas y Tai era dos pulgadas y Agumon cuatro pulgadas. Finalmente Matt se acerco a Tk y hablaron por un momento.  
  
Matt: será mejor ir por Izzi y los demás quizás sepamos que pasa.  
  
Tk: Patamon tu quédate a cuidarlos con Gatomon.  
  
Patamon: esta bien  
  
Matt: sean buenos con sus niñeros.  
  
Tai: nosotros no somos bebes no necesitamos niñeros.  
  
Tk: lo sabemos pero no llevan mucho tiempo como digimons alguien tiene que cuidarlos.  
  
Gatomon: no se preocupen cuidare a mis hermanitos en lo que ustedes vienen.  
  
Kary, Tai y Agumon: ¿hermanitos?  
  
Gatomon solo les contesta con una sonrisa después de que Matt y Tk se van. Cada uno se sentó y comprendió que todo su mundo había cambiado. Gatomon comprendió que ella tendría que ayudar a su familia.  
  
Continuar...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, espero que oír pronto opiniones y su sugerencias para esta historia gracias. 


	3. Capitulo 2 cambios de vida

La familia de Gatomon.  
  
Capitulo 3. cambios de vida.  
  
Mientras en el mundo digital lo que una vez fue un bosque verde y frondoso queda un desierto negro con cristales por doquier entre ese desolado lugar un donde cierta figura maligna seguía mirando los alrededores como insatisfecho de sus acciones.  
  
Armagenomon: esto es aburrido estas criaturas no dejan ni un cuerpo para adornar mi reino.  
  
Digo eso mientras el cuerpo de un digimon muerto comenzó a desintegrarse. Una figura no muy lejos de ahí observo tal masacre que había hecho aquella criatura y decidió hacerle frente, era nada menos que el poderoso Leomon.  
  
Leomon: (en posee de pelea) así que era cierto hay otro ser maligno en el digimundo.  
  
Armagenomon: (sin darle importancia) mas que un maligno soy un dios, un dios de la destrucción solo hago mi trabajo  
  
Leomon: pues debo detenerte.  
  
Armagenomon: ¿detenerme? (soltando una carcajada) eso si me hace reír,  
  
Leomon: (furioso) yo no veo nada de gracioso te destruiré golpe del rey león.  
  
El poderoso ataque de Leomon dio directo a Armagenomon, después de que una gran nube de polvo exploto y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y despegándose el lugar de la explosión. Para su sorpresa y terror Armagenomon seguía de pie sin ningún rasguño.  
  
Armagenomon: eso es todo.  
  
Leomon: eso no puede ser.  
  
Armagenomon: (levantando el brazo izquierdo) creo que no eres digno en morir por mis manos mis fieles criaturas lo harán por mi.  
  
De sus mano salió un circulo negro que comenzó a crecer cuando este era lo suficiente grande salieron de ellos miles de ojos malignos de miles de criaturas del mal, entonces Leomon dejo de existir.  
  
Mientras en el mundo real en el departamento de los hermanos Kamiya las cosas no hiban bien del todo Tai y Kary no podían hacer mucho a su altura simplemente se sentaron tristes. Agumon les unió ya que el era del mismo camino, Gatomon sabia que tenia que hacer algo.  
  
Gatomon: no quieren hacer algo hermanitos.  
  
Patamon: no pueden quedarse solo sentados.  
  
Kary: tienen razón deberíamos hacer algo Tai.  
  
Tai: no lo se es difícil andar en este tipo de cuerpo.  
  
Agumon: podríamos buscar algo de comer.  
  
Tai: quizás deberíamos tratar de hacer un almuerzo.  
  
Cuando entraron a la cocina los hermanos Kamiya supieron que seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba pues intentaron todo, Tai no podía abrir el refrigerador, Kary no podía llegar al la alacena de arriba, Agumon no sabia como ayudar ser mas corto de lo que era no permitía ser mucha ayuda, Gatomon solo suspiro y fue por cada uno de ellos, Patamon la siguió.  
  
Gatomon: a ver hermanitos veo que necesita cierta educación.  
  
Kary: como cual Gatomon  
  
Tai: además por que sigues diciéndonos hermanitos.  
  
Gatomon: si no te has dado cuento soy la hermana grande por el momento así que veamos Patamon valla por mi plato que esta debajo de la cama y ustedes tres me esperan aquí un ratito.  
  
Gatomon con su agilidad salió por la ventana de la sala Patamon voló hacia el cuarto de los chicos, mientras Agumon, Tai y Kary examinan la situación.  
  
Agumon: odio no ser yo mismo.  
  
Tai: alégrese que sigue siendo el mismo genero me preocupe de ser un copia exacta de Gatomon.  
  
Kary: hubiera sido bueno seriamos hermanas.  
  
Agumon: no es gracioso, Tai que vamos hacer.  
  
Tai: por el momento creo debemos esperar a los demás.  
  
Patamon: (llegando con un plato) y si sus papas llegan antes que ellos.  
  
Kary: no hay problema ellos están de viaje de trabajo lo mas seguro que no vengan por el momento.  
  
En ese momento llego Gatomon con una botella de leche en sus manos ella fue directo a la sala puso su plato y lo lleno de leche esta los miro y digo.  
  
Gatomon: no es mucho pero les ayudara aguantar hasta la comida.  
  
Tai: que se propone.  
  
Kari: como consiguió la leche.  
  
Gatomon: muy sencillo en la canasta del lechero a veces lo deja afuera solo y tome pues la botella y a lo que me propongo es darle algo de alimento.  
  
Agumon: pero no pudo conseguir carne.  
  
Gatomon: la leche es buena para un gato, bien ahora a tomar un poco de leche.  
  
Cada gato puso cara de interrogación pues no sabían que hacer Gatomon se acerco a Kary y la empujo poco a poco asta que ella estuviera parada en cuatro cerca del plato después fue con Agumon y hizo lo mismo lo inclino hasta que pudiera estar en cuatro cerca del plato y fue al ultimo con Tai, depuse había cuatro gatos alrededor del plato.  
  
Gatomon: solo laman la leche y así podrá disfrutarla.  
  
Kary: gracias hermana grande.  
  
Tai: Kary  
  
Kary: bueno pienso yo que en nuestra situación ella es nuestra hermana grande.  
  
Tai: quizás tengas razón.  
  
Agumon: entonces todos somos una familia.  
  
Gatomon: claro que si, bueno comamos, Patamon puede tomar también leche.  
  
Patamon: gracias  
  
Después de que tomaron la leche de una forma que no pensaron nunca, ellos se hicieron soñolientos y decidieron tomar una siesta cada uno acurruco para dormir entonces Gatomon logro despertar antes y vio que Patamon estaba despierto.  
  
Gatomon: Patamon podemos hablar.  
  
Patamon: claro de que se trata.  
  
Gatomon: es sobre esta situación no se cual sea el destino de nosotros.  
  
Patamon: algo le molesta.  
  
Gatomon: no creo que esta transformación sea solo eso al parecer algo va a pasar, que cosa esta pasando en el digimundo.  
  
Patamon: no lo se según llego el informe de un gran mal se había aparecido pero aun no lo detectan.  
  
Gatomon: de eso se trata, no se pero el me digo que la luz solo lo usaban creo que hay algo mas.  
  
Patamon: usted crea que haya otra profecía.  
  
Gatomon: posiblemente será mejor averiguar que maldad nueva aprecio y como detenerla.  
  
Patamon: como podrán ayudarnos ellos.  
  
Gatomon: deje que la hermana grande cuide a sus hermanitos.  
  
Patamon: por lo veo has adoptado una nueva familia.  
  
Gatomon: siempre quise a Kary como una hermanita y viendo que tai es hermano de ella el es también mi pequeño hermanito y Agumon se ve bien de esta forma somos todos una familia.  
  
En ese momento llego Matt y Tk, los dos traían cara de preocupación., los demás comenzaron a despertarse, todos fueron a la sala.  
  
Matt: tenemos que reunirnos algo paso en el digimundo.  
  
Tk: al parecer hay un nuevo mal que acabo con Leomon.  
  
Kary: no Leomon.  
  
Tai: que clase de maldad es, un digimon maligno.  
  
Matt: por el momento no sabemos mucho todo se sabrá en la casa de Izzy esperemos que todos estén ahí.  
  
Agumon: y les dijeron lo que paso aquí.  
  
Tk: por el momento no pero cuando estemos ahí les diremos su situación.  
  
Tai: y como llegaremos con Izzy.  
  
Matt: no hay problema (mostrando Matt un maleta grande ) Tk y yo los llevaremos.  
  
Tai: ni creas que iremos de esta forma.  
  
Kary: no veo porque no si los digimon pueden nosotros también.  
  
Con mucha vergüenza aceptaron ir en la maleta, Tk se llevo a Gatomon y Kary en su maleta, Matt se llevaría a Patamon, Agumon y Tai, cuando Matt ponía a tai en la bolsa.  
  
Tai: disfruta esta situación.  
  
Matt: por el momento me parece gracioso pero no se ofenda.  
  
Tai: solo espero encontrar la forma de detener ese nuevo mal.  
  
Matt: (metiendolo) lo mismo pienso amigo.  
  
Una vez todos adentro Matt y Tk salieron del departamento a dirección a la casa de Izzy con los demás digidestinados con la intención de averiguar cual es ese nuevo mal y de que forma pueden ayudar a sus amigos.  
  
Matt: que dirán los demás cuando vean esto.  
  
Tk: dirán que es una familia de Gatomon.  
  
Ambos rieron por o dicho dentro de las maletas la familia Kamiya se dieron cuenta que todo había cambiado por completo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Tendré mas de esto la próxima semana espero 


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Que esta pasando?

La familia de Gatomon.  
  
Capitulo 4. ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
En el digimundo en una casa tipo feudal dentro de una sala Genai veía la situación en su monitor, veía como la mancha negra empezaba ampliarse.  
  
Genai: nuevamente la oscuridad va apoderándose del lugar.  
  
De pronto entro una figura encapuchada se trataba de la misma que les había prevenido del peligro era Rei que lucia algo cansado.  
  
Genai: por lo que veo no es fácil tu tarea.  
  
Rei: lo se pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
  
Genai: aun desconozco gran parte de tu plan y he estudiado la profecía...  
  
Rei: (interrumpiéndole) será mejor que no sigas estudiándolo, de hacer eso podría descubrir algo que no le gustara.  
  
Genai: algo les pasara a los niños elegidos.  
  
Rei: ellos han cumplido, bueno la mayoría solo que en este caso habrá un precio que pagar.  
  
Genai: hasta hora que has hecho.  
  
Rei: lo que hecho ahora no se lo puedo decir y lo que pase no trate de investigarlo.  
  
Genai: entonces en que podemos ayudar.  
  
Rei: el ha decidido parar, creo yo que ha comenzado a regenerar sus partes dañadas de la ultima batalla, eso hay que impedirlo ya que si se recupera por completo será invencible. Ustedes tendrán que destruir sus sirvientes y los monumentos de cristal negro que ha hecho.  
  
Genai: haremos todo lo posible.  
  
Rei: (retirándose) bien tengo que seguir trabajando con el plan.  
  
De un instante desapareció del lugar Genai pronto fue a tomar una taza de te, después de lo que Genai oyó de Rei; en el digimundo tai no podía sentir mas que incomodidad estar dentro de una maleta.  
  
Tai: esto no me parece una buena forma de viajar.  
  
Agumon: para nosotros los digimon es una clase de tortura.  
  
Patamon: pero nos hemos acostumbrado.  
  
Tai: les prometo que si vuelvo a ser humano buscare otra forma de llevarlos.  
  
Agumon: cree que volvamos a ser normales Tai.  
  
Tai: estoy seguro que debe haber alguna forma, pero primero debemos saber que pasa en el digimundo.  
  
Patamon: tengo miedo que sea otro super mal.  
  
Por el otro lado en la otra maleta, Gatomon platicaba muy complacida con Kary sobre los viajes en bolsa y porque prefería mejor viajar en su forma felina.  
  
Kary: y yo pensé que disfrutaban el viaje en bolsa.  
  
Gatomon: pues la verdad en unos casos disfrutamos pero en otros no.  
  
Kary: en ese punto es preferible ir en su forma gatuna por las calles.  
  
Gatomon: no se preocupe les enseñare a ustedes andar por las calles sin ser vistos  
  
Kary: cree que tai soporte ser un pequeño hermano  
  
Gatomon: no lo se usted como se siente.  
  
Kary: no hay problema conmigo yo ya estoy acostumbrada ser hermana menor y además yo también la considere una hermana grande.  
  
Dándole una sonrisa Gatomon se sintió bien de la aceptación de Kary ahora tenia que ver si la aceptaba Tai y Agumon , mientras Matt y Tk habían llegado al departamento de Izzy, Tk estuvo a punto de tocar cuando Matt lo detuvo.  
  
Matt: creo que debe pensarlo un momento, no podemos solo mostrarlo y decir cambiados.  
  
Tk: ya se nos ocurrirá algo.  
  
Tk toco la puerta en ese momento abrió Izzy que rápidamente los introdujo en la casa, en la sala se encontraba el resto del digielegido, David, Yolei, Cody, Ken estaban en un sofá, Jou leía un libro en el sillón, Mimi y Sora estaban en unas sillas platicando, Devimemon, Upamon, Poromon, Minomon estaban en la alfombra jugando. Tk libero solo a Patamon que se dirigió donde los demás digimon eran, después se sentó a lado de Matt.  
  
Izzy: bueno todavía falta Tai y Kary pero comenzare a explicarles lo que pasa.  
  
David: de tai creo que le guste llegar tarde pero de Kary.  
  
Yoley: a lo mejor tienen algo que hacer los dos recuerde que son hermanos  
  
Izzy: ejem me dejan continuar, bien he recibido un e mail de Genai sobre un nuevo mal que a parecido y al parecer es el asesino de Leomon y de otros digimon.  
  
Cody: no puede ser posible destruimos a Malomystimon, no con eso se acababa el mal.  
  
Izzy: Genai me digo que este era un nuevo mal desconocido y al parecer con un gran poder.  
  
David: bien que esperamos vallamos a destruir ese mal.  
  
Izzy: por el momento Genai aconsejó no ir Hoy hasta que el tenga una buena información del mal, lo cual nos aconseja prepararnos bien para ir mañana a ver como podemos atacar ese nuevo mal.  
  
Yoley: bien así tendremos tiempo de esperar a Tai y Kary y contarles esto verdad.  
  
Ken: no se pero ya se tardaron además no fue ellos quien nos llamaron primero.  
  
Cody: ahora que lo dicen que querían que fuéramos a ver.  
  
Tanto Tk y Matt asintieron que era el momento de decirles a sus compañeros lo que pasaba a sus amigo ellos podían sentir el movimiento de sus amigos en sus maletas, Matt se dirigió a ellos.  
  
Matt: chicos creo que tenemos otro problema.  
  
David: otro pero cual.  
  
Tk: la verdad es que Tai y Kary sufrieron un cambio... creo que seria mejor si lo vieran por ustedes mismos.  
  
Tanto Tk y Matt abrieron sus maletas Tai y los demás recibieron sus primeros minutos de luz para después ser tomados por unas manos hacia fuera. Todos los demás se quedaron expectativos al ver como ellos sacaban cuatro gatomones de las maletas. Pronto el digimon se acerco a ellos.  
  
Devimemon: vaya Gatomon no sabia que tenia hermanos  
  
Upamon: hola mi nombre es Upamon.  
  
Poromon: oigan no lo había visto son nuevos.  
  
Minomon: hola ustedes tienen un humano compañero  
  
Tanto Tai como Kary no sabían que decir de alguna forma ellos conocían a todos pero no de esta forma incluso los digimon no los reconocían que podría decir los demás, Gatomon tomo la iniciativa de hablar primero.  
  
Gatomon: les presento a mis hermanitos Tai, Kary y Agumon  
  
Patamon: ella quiere decir ellos son...  
  
Jou: lo entendemos Patamon.  
  
David: que entendemos, ese es Tai y Kary  
  
Yoley: y Agumon que fue lo que les paso.  
  
Tai: fuimos atacados por un digimon samurai y nos hizo esto  
  
Kary: el digo algo sobre usar la Luz.  
  
Ellos relataron todo los sucedido tanto los digidestinados como los digimons se sorprendieron del cambio que les hizo aquel digimon, Izzy fue a su computadora.  
  
Izzy: será mejor enviar un E mail a Genai si sabe algo de esto.  
  
Cody: chicos como se sienten ahora.  
  
Tai: por el momento me siento incomodo por mi tamaño incluso soy mas pequeño que Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon: se debe que soy la hermana grande.  
  
Devimemon: y usted agumon como le siente esta nueva forma.  
  
Agumon: muy mal no creo acostumbrarme esta nueva digiforma.  
  
Kary: se que será difícil pero Gatomon nos ayudara.  
  
Mimi: creo que seria bueno si cocinara algo para el almuerzo no creen.  
  
Tai: estoy de acuerdo yo tengo mucho hambre.  
  
Yoley: no tardaremos si gustan pueden esperar.  
  
Kary: puedo ayudar.  
  
Tanto Mimi y Yoley se vieron una a otra entonces se acerco Sora a ella.  
  
Sora: creo que debería esperar un rato ustedes ya saben.  
  
Kary: (algo desanimada) esta bien, entiendo.  
  
Gatomon: no preocúpese pequeña hermana, mientras podemos hablar con los demás.  
  
Kary siguió a Gatomon donde estaban los demás digimons. Tai se sentía raro estar con el grupo digimon siendo digimon y más por las preguntas que asían.  
  
Devimon: oiga agumon como le tenemos que decir ahora Gatomon.  
  
Agumon: (molesto) no solo díganme por mi nombre.  
  
Gatomon: ya se que tal Gatigumon suena bien y Kary y Tai podría ser Karimon y Taimon.  
  
Tai: (gritando) Gatomon, que se propone.  
  
Agumon: suena bien ese nombre no están a malo  
  
Kary: me parece buenos nombres hermana grande.  
  
Tai: (aun molesto) Kary que le sucede.  
  
Sora: bien ya esta la comida espero que les agrade.  
  
Todos fueron a la mesa para sentarse Agumon siempre estaba acostumbrado a saltar a la silla solo que esta vez se sintió mucho mas ágil, Kary por otro lado no podía subir ya que no podía con sus piernas, Gatomon bajo de su silla y la levanto para poderla subir a la silla. Entonces vio a Tai y se acerco a el.  
  
Tai: yo puedo hacerlo. (Luego de intentarlo sintió un empujón abajo) le dije...  
  
Gatomon: cerrado hermanito.  
  
Tai se callo cuando Gatomon corrió a su silla, el se puso mas molesto cuando supo que la comida era de dedo, el supo que lo hicieron para el y su hermana el odio el camino que le ponían los demás así ellos, Tai sufrió un poco con el pescado y trato de cortarlo con un cuchillo pero no podía siquiera sostener el instrumento entonces Gatomon salto de su silla y se dirigió a la silla de Tai se sentó a lado de el y uso sus garras en el pescado.  
  
Gatomon: mire de esta forma es mas fácil.  
  
Tai: quiere dejarme en paz.  
  
Kary: Tai Gatomon solo quiere ayudarle.  
  
Agumon: si tai solo tranquilizase.  
  
Tai: (sintiéndose traicionado) que no entiende que no necesito su ayuda.  
  
Sora: ya basta Tai se que esto es difícil para usted pero debe aceptar la ayuda de alguien.  
  
Tai: no quiero (saltando de su silla corrió a un cuarto)  
  
Gatomon: será mejor que hable con el.  
  
Los demás se quedaron en silencio el no saber como ayudar a uno de sus amigos Kary y Agumon se pusieron triste por lo que paso sabía que para tai era difícil el cambio también. Gatomon siguió el olor de tai hasta el cuarto de Izzy el se metió dentro y vio en la esquina de la cama a tai temblando por primera vez en su vida. Ella se acerco a el viendo sus ojos de temor.  
  
Gatomon: cual es lo incorrecto.  
  
Tai: yo soy lo incorrecto (echando gritar)  
  
Gatomon: en que forma (abrazándolo)  
  
Tai: no puedo interpretarme como yo, ni como líder ni siquiera puedo ser el hermano mayor con Kary  
  
Gatomon: usted lo es usted es mayor que Kary y Agumon y yo estoy aquí para que se apoye en mi para volver a ser usted mismo.  
  
Tai sintió en el abrazo de Gatomon una compresión que irradia de ella algo como un calor fraternal.  
  
Tai: sabe nunca he sabido que es tener una hermana grande  
  
Gatomon: yo ni siquiera he tenido hermanos, pero creo que lograremos esto si trabajamos juntos.  
  
Tai: (levantándose) esta bien trabajaremos juntos.  
  
Kary: (sorprendiéndolos) si todos somos hermanos.  
  
Agumon: si una familia.  
  
Cuando Tai sintió abrazo fuerte entre tres digigatos era simple pensar que el cambio no los afecto si no los unió mas, Izzy entro con Matt y Tk.  
  
Izzy: será mejor irse a sus casas mi mama no tarda en llegar.  
  
Matt: los demás se han ido espero que tai se le halla quitado el berrinche  
  
Tai: muy gracioso Matt.  
  
Tk: si no le molesta tai usted puede ir con Gatomon esta vez.  
  
Tai: esta bien después de todo tengo que hablar con mi hermana grande.  
  
Gatomon al oír eso supo que fue aceptada al fin por tai como su hermana, ella supo que tenia ahora una familia propia y estaba feliz auque preocupada de cual es su destino.  
  
Gatomon: no hay problema pequeño hermano soy todo oídos.  
  
Kary: creo que eso nos quedamos tu hermanito Gatogumon y Patamon.  
  
Agumon: me parece bien Karimon.  
  
Una vez tuvieron que viajar en bolso y siguieron el camino en la casa de Tai y Kary. Esta vez hablaban del nuevo mal que había aparecido. De que nuevo mal será que hasta Genai lo desconoce y tienen que esperar para combatirla y que fue de este cambio.  
  
Cual será la razón por lo que Genai no debe estudiar y decir de la profecía a los niños elegidos, que hará Rei que clase de plan esta Haciendo y que esta planeando este nuevo plan. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Atte.  
  
El imaginativo. 


End file.
